A sexy halloween
by BAUMember
Summary: M rated smacked all the way, the lab has a halloween party...


A/N , here is a wee smexy one shot for you all, the lab has a Halloween party and ends up a memorable night for Mac and Stella...not for the light hearted read only if u love smutty smacked ...

Sitting in his office the day before Halloween, Mac looked worried as his team approached the office, knocking on the door and stepping in Stella was first to enter, followed by Lindsay Danny, Sheldon, Adam and Sid.

"Ok my entire team in my office, what's going on guys" Mac asked looking from left to right.

"Well Mac we were wondering and hoping that you will let us have a Halloween party in the lab tomorrow night" Stella asked with a smile.

"A Halloween party, you all want a party" Mac asked in reply.

"Yes please" Lindsay almost begged, Mac laughed then replied, "Oh Ok then".

"Oh thank you" Stella replied as she rounded his desk and hugged him, Mac hugged her back watched by the team.

Pulling apart Stella smiled at him before walking back round the front of his desk, "So what needs to be planned" Mac asked.

"Oh err we kind of have it all planned" Lindsay replied with a sheepish grin.

"Oh I see, and what if I had said no" Mac smiled.

"We knew you wouldn't" Stella winked.

As the team left the office one by one, Stella was the last one to go, "Oh and Mac i have your costume at my place i will bring it in tomorrow"

"What costume, Stella what costume" Mac yelled as she walked down the corridor ignoring his voice.

"I hate costumes, what have i got myself into" Mac grumbled as he leaned back in his chair.

The next day Halloween, was a quiet day for the team, the decided to decorate the lab to make it look more spooky, Mac watched all the goings on from his office and smiled as he saw Stella approach she was carrying a bag.

Mac sighed as she entered, "Hi Mac" she greeted with her mega watt smile, "I have your costume" she said placing the bag on his desk.

"Stella I don't do costumes" Mac replied.

"Oh please Mac for the team and for me, its Halloween and you might even enjoy it" Stella replied with a pout, she did her best puppy dog eyes at him hoping he would change his mind.

"Fine I will do it but just for you" Mac smiled, he watched Stella clap excitedly and pull his costume out of the bag, "It's a Dracula costume" Stella smiled as she held it up for him to see.

"Nice, and what are you going as" Mac asked standing up, he walked around the desk and took the costume, glancing at it he waited for Stella to reply.

"It's a surprise, you will see later" Stella replied as she left the office.

7pm and Mac was ordered from his office by Lindsay who was dressed as a witch, and Danny who was a ware wolf, "Mac go get changed" Lindsay said as she pushed him towards the locker room.

Mac reluctantly went in and headed away from the door, placing the costume down he started to undres, slipping on the Dracula outfit he glanced in the mirror and laughed.

"Well it is for Halloween" he said to himself.

Leaving the locker room, he walked into the party, the music was playing and everyone was drinking and having fun, Sid approached Mac he was dressed as a corpse, which Mac found funny.

"Hey Mac" Sheldon greeted he was a skeleton, then Don appeared as giant pumpkin.

All the team started to chat away and enjoy the party, "Hi Mac" Stella greeted from behind.

Turning around Mac gasped when he saw what she was wearing, the devil horns gave it away, and the sexy devils dress that hung around her thighs, mad Mac all hot and bothered.

"Hi wow you look amazing" Mac stuttered as he struggled to find the words, Stella just laughed and leaned into his ear.

"Well you have not seen what is underneath yet" Stella whispered out of ear shot of the team.

Mac almost spat out his drink as he heard the words, he and Stella locked eyes, and shared a moment, "Later" Stella mouthed as she went in search of Lindsay for a girly chat.

The party got more fun and the drink flowed freely, everyone started to get tipsy including Mac, just after 2am Mac Stella Lindsay and Danny where the last ones.

"Well time for us to go" Danny said as he draped his arm around Lindsay, they said good night to the other two before leaving the lab.

Mac and Stella sat in silence for a moment, "So you glad that you let us have the party" Stella asked as she swayed towards Mac.

"Yes it's been fun" Mac replied.

Stella stopped inches from Mac and looked deep into his eyes, "Bite me" she smiled, "What" Mac asked.

"You are Dracula so bite me" Stella asked again, leaning her head to the side, she exposed her neck to Mac.

Leaning in Mac gently nipped the skin before running is tounge along it, "Mac" Stella moaned.

Pushing her towards the table, Mac let his hands wander over her body as he kissed Stella's lips.

"You want to see what is underneath" Stella asked in between kisses.

"Yes" came the reply.

Pushing Mac back a few inches, Stella pulled her red devils dress over head, revealing a red sexy lace underwear, she was wearing stockings and suspenders.

"Oh dam" Mac smiled as he let his eyes take in the sight before him.

Stella pulled him back against her and kissed him hard, "I want you now" Stella gasped.

Mac pulled his clothes off as Stella helped, soon he was in just his boxers, pressing his hard cock against Stella's thigh.

Slipping her panties down Mac then pulled his boxers down, he moved them so Stella was she was sitting on the table.

Opening her legs Mac plunged deep into her, holding her hips he pounded as hard and fast as he could.

"Uh Mac so good" Stella screamed threw the lab, he kissed and bit her neck and lips causing her to moan in pleasure.

Mac felt her shudder as she came, he kept going knowing that is own realise was close, feeling his clock explode in her Mac, moaned her name, resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered in her ear. "Happy Halloween My sexy little devil" Stella smiled.

"It's not over yet" she replied, leaning back she watched as Mac moved south, kissing her soft skin as he went.

"Right there Mac" Stella sighed, as she felt his warm tounge on her clit, Mac kissed licked and sucked until she could take no more. Feeling her hands on his head Mac knew she was close, and the silent scream from her lips ensured that.

Moving back up to her lips, Mac smiled, "My turn" Stella said as she climbed of the table, pushing Mac against the table she kneeled in front of him and took him in her mouth, she pleasured him the same way he did to her.

She smiled as she felt his body shudder, Mac pulled Stella up and looked in her eyes, "Lets go home"

With that they dressed and left the lab, it was a full moon outside, but there was nothing scary about what was about to happen, in fact it would be magical.

Ok did you like that one, please let me know, and thanks for reading...


End file.
